The present invention relates to a tool that is useful in a sales and marketing effort.
Sales and marketing have been with us since time immemorial. Sales professionals need to make contact with their prospective customers to be able to show the prospect the value of the product or service being offered. Often, however, prospects hesitate when the salesperson requests an appointment. Customers are skeptical, so prospects are hesitant about granting appointments when they lack information or don't understand the general context about the problem that they may face. In this circumstance the salesperson may lose a sale and the prospect may lose the benefit of the salesperson's product or service.